Cooling Off
by shulesaddict77
Summary: This had been the third time one of the town members had accidentally crossed the border and lost their memory. They needed to mark the line no one of them could cross. But she couldn't risk taking anyone of the formerly cursed citizens of Storybrooke with her. There was only one person she could ask for help.


**This is just a fluffy, sexual charged one-shot (maybe a little silly) because I couldn't help myself. This is especially for one fellow shipmate, **_pink-flame_**, who is going through a very hard time right now. I hope this helps a little. **

**Just one thing before you start to read … I have actually no friggin' clue how the 'device' (let's just call it that for lack of a better word) in which Killian clicks his hook is attached to his stump without falling off if you pull at it a little harder. Believe me, I tried to figure it out but gave up frustrated after a minute. So just for the sake of this story (actually all my stories), let's pretend it's magically attached to his stump. ;-)**

**I had a lot of fun writing this little piece and I hope you, my fellow shipmates, have as much fun reading it! Oh, and keep in mind Emma might be a tough lass but she is still a woman. Ahoy! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I would our ship would be already canon!**

* * *

The sun was burning mercilessly down from the sky and Emma pulled the baseball cap deeper down her forehead, narrowing her eyes behind the sun glasses as she looked down the deserted road, the air, thick with humidity, flickering over the bone-dry earth.

Where was he?

She knew she shouldn't have asked him for help. She could have done it herself. It would have taken her longer but she would have managed. After all she was the one who could 'feel' the line. Apparently the magic in her allowed her to feel a certain shift in the air every time she crossed the line. She still hadn't mastered to have any control over her magic but she didn't need to control it for this task. She knew where the line was. All that was left to do was marking it so that no one would ever stumble over it accidentally again.

Sighing out loud, she already wanted to turn around to begin the tiring work without help as she suddenly saw a figure emerging out of the flickering air and she almost laughed out loud when she could hear the harmonica theme of 'Once Upon a Time in the West' playing in her head as a man clad in a typical cowboy outfit walked towards her. She wondered briefly who could be willingly leave the air-conditioned comfort of a room to face the blazing heat as her eyes focused on the odd flickering light at the end of the man's left arm and her mouth dropped open.

"I'll be damned."

Her eyes wandered up and down his body and she only realized that she'd been holding her breath when she felt her vision began to blur and she exhaled it loudly, accompanied by a quiet 'What the hell?'.

The jeans looked like it was a hint too tight fitting but only a hint, riding low on his hips and she actually caught herself thinking how these thighs must feel like under her fingers. Thankfully he was still too far away to read her expression because she was certain he would have read her like he always did. She could hardly hide anything from him and it was unnerving.

She was glad of her sun glasses as he strolled towards her, all cocky and self-confident. The black cowboy hat drawn deep over his eyes, the flannel shirt tucked into his pants only emphasizing his lean form. She wouldn't have been surprised if his cowboy boots would have been adorned by spurs. All that was missing was the colt hanging at the side of his leg.

As he came closer she folded her arms over her chest, hardening her features. She would not let him see how much his attire affected her. She'd just gotten used to the whole black leather pirate outfit.

"Milady!" Killian greeted her as he stopped only a few feet in front of her.

"Watched one too many western, haven't you?" Emma said sarcastically, shaking her head in disbelief as she saw the toothpick in the corner of his mouth. Seriously? Could he get any more cliché?

"What?"

"Never mind." Emma huffed out, rolling her eyes behind her shades. "Where is your pirate attire?"

"All the leather would have been a little _constricting_." Killian said with way too much emphasis on the last word. "Wouldn't you agree, love?"

She decided to just ignore the sexual innuendo because he was definitely trying to coax a reaction out of her by giving the word constricting a somehow dirty meaning. What wasn't much of a surprise. Almost everything that came out of his mouth was meant to be dirty. She'd never met a man who tried so plainly to get her into his bed without even trying to smooth-talk his way into her pants. It was actually kind of refreshing.

"Who helped you pick out the clothes?" Emma asked, reigning her thoughts in. Thinking about Hook and a bed was definitely not a good idea.

"Your lad."

"Henry?" Emma asked surprised. She seriously needed to have a word with her son. She had no idea that the two knew each other. It was so not Henry to not tell her about it. She would have expected him to be thrilled when he met Captain Hook, that he couldn't wait to tell her. The fact that he hadn't was really strange.

"I could hardly ask Prince Charming for assistance, could I?" Killian replied. "He probably would have taken my other hand if I would have come anywhere near him. After all I let Cora capture his precious daughter and wife."

"Yeah, my parents are not really fond of you." Emma said. "What shouldn't surprise you."

"Not in the slightest." Killian told her. "But I and the lad … he is a nice kid."

"I swear Hook if you hurt him ..." Emma hissed, all her protective instincts rising to the surface.

"Easy, lass." Killian replied, holding up his hands. "Why should I hurt him?"

"I don't know." Emma said slowly before she continued icily. "Maybe because you're a pirate and don't care about who stands in your way when it comes to your vendetta?"

"What does Henry have to do with my revenge?" Killian asked confused. "I'm not gonna hurt him. I want Rumpelstiltskin. I can hardly see why your lad should be involved."

"Because ..." Emma began but then stopped. Maybe it was better if Hook didn't know that Henry was Rumpelstiltskin's grandson. That was one hell of a complicated explanation she wasn't ready to face. Not yet at least. Especially not since Henry was also Milah's grandson. A part of Milah lived on in Henry and she didn't know how Hook would react to that revelation.

"Because?" Killian prodded.

"Just let me assure you ... if you so much as lay a finger on him I will kill you."

"Sure. Message received." Killian said, shooting her a scrutinizing look before he completely changed the subject. "But seriously, what's wrong with these clothes? Isn't this the proper attire for working in the field?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you so shocked about me wearing them?"

"I'm just used to seeing you in black leather. That's all."

"Do you miss the leather, love?" Killian asked, leaning closer. "I admit it seems to have a rather exhilarating effect on women."

"I can only speak for myself but I definitely don't care what you're wearing as long as you are able to work in it and we should really get going. It won't get any cooler."

She would rather bite her tongue off before she would admit that the cowboy outfit suited him almost as well as the pirate outfit. The leather pants he was constantly wearing hadn't left much to the imagination but she actually nodded appreciatively as he walked past her and she got a good look at his ass. Okay, definitely worth giving it a second look.

"Are you coming, Swan?" Killian said over his shoulder. "This heat is stifling. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"This can't be over soon enough." Emma muttered before she followed him.

~K&E~

"So how do you suggest are we gonna mark this line exactly?" Killian asked, looking over the empty field. "It's not as if it makes itself visible somehow."

"Oh, it's visible." Emma said. "Just not for normal eyes."

"So you have what ... a magical third eye?" Killian said with a slightly mocking voice.

"Something like that." Emma replied coldly, catching the surprised look on his face out of the corner of her eye.

"Interesting." He replied. "So you can use magic?"

"I wouldn't call it using since I don't have it under control. Not really. But yeah, technically I can do magic."

"So lead the way, princess."

Emma could feel him watching her every step as she walked slowly over the field and suddenly she felt the shift in the air, as if the air would vibrate around her and she looked back at Hook, gesturing towards the ground. "Here."

Hook stepped beside her, sweeping his eyes over the ground, searching for anything that would indicate that they just crossed the town border but he could see nothing. Looking up at her, he flashed her a grin. "Impressive."

"Yeah, it's pretty handy." Emma replied nonchalantly. "I've brought some poles and some wire to set up a fence. So let's get to work."

~K&E~

She had to admit it was fascinating to watch him doing everything one-handed. She wouldn't have thought that it would look so agile, almost aesthetic, when he swung the hammer one-handed and slammed it on the post. She would have expected it to look awkward but apparently nothing this man did looked awkward. Especially not the man itself.

Emma almost ran to the next tree to knock her head against it. She kept coming back to having completely inappropriate thoughts about him but who wouldn't. He had shrugged off his shirt a while ago, now the only thing covering his upper body was a tight black sleeveless undershirt that was plastered against his torso. His arms and face were glistening with sweat and she caught herself watching the play of his muscles as he swung the hammer again.

Okay, she needed to stop. Right now. If she would watch him any longer, she would probably burst into flames. It had to be the sun. Maybe she was already experiencing the first signs of a heat stroke. There was no other explanation for her drooling. Forcing herself to look away, she bent down and picked up the wire, starting to wrap it around the first pole, trying to distract herself with work.

~K&E~

Half an hour later, after they'd worked silently side by side, the steady thumps of the hammer suddenly stopped and she almost choked as her gaze fell on him. He had taken the hat off and hung it over the nearest post and her mouth went dry while her stomach clenched painfully as his hand went through his hair, ruffling it and her hands itched as she felt the sudden need to thread her fingers through it herself. As he reached behind his neck to grab his undershirt she had to suppress a groan when she realized what he intended to do.

"Oh my God!" Emma almost whimpered, her outcry thankfully too quiet for him to hear, as he pulled at the shirt and it rode up his torso, revealing the fair line of hair that ran down his stomach, disappearing behind the waistband of his pants. His muscles bunched as he pulled it over his head and her heart thudded painfully against her rib cage as he threw the shirt on the ground, being completely naked now from the waist upwards, the muscles on his stomach rippling as he leaned forward to grab his hat to put it back on his head.

"God! It should be forbidden to look like that." Emma muttered under her breath.

Of course she had expected him to be good looking. Even with his clothes on you could tell that his chest was probably well-structured but this … Emma gulped hard. She hadn't expected him to look that perfect. She suddenly thought of this silly emoticon, the one where the smiley's mouth dropped open before it fell forward and hit the ground and the word 'thud' appeared over its body. She had never understood how women could be so dumbstruck by only looking at the naked torso of a man. Like all these women in this ridiculous diet coke ad with the gardener almost dropped dead when he took off his shirt. But she might have to revise her judgment. Because she was definitely dumbstruck herself right now. Rendered speechless by the naked torso of one Killian Jones.

Angry with herself, she turned around sharply and walked towards her backpack, yanking at the zipper, almost ripping it out as she searched for the sun screen tube she'd thrown in there earlier.

"Hey, Hook." As he looked up she threw the tube over to him, slightly disappointed as he caught it seemingly effortlessly with his right hand.

"What's that?"

"Sun screen." Upon seeing his perplexed expression she elaborated. "You should put something on your skin. It's gonna protect your skin from the sun so that you don't get a sun burn."

"You do have a lot of fancy things in this realm, haven't you?"

"Just put it on, Hook." Emma said, going back to her work.

But a few minutes later she heard Hook clearing his throat and she looked up questioningly and he held up the tube, shrugging one shoulder. "It's a little hard to get lotion on my right arm without my left hand."

Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously but for once she couldn't detect any innuendo in his tone or expression and he was right after all. Besides putting the tube between his teeth and craning his head, probably dislocating his shoulder in the process, he couldn't get any lotion on his right arm.

"Fine." Emma said, stomping towards him and yanking the tube out of his hand with more force than necessary, pressing way too much lotion on his arm, realizing too late that it would take her forever to work it into his skin. Groaning inwardly, she started to rub the lotion into his skin, trying not to focus on the feeling of his heated skin under her hands, how good his muscles felt as she pressed her fingers into them. She felt a not inconsiderable amount of relief wash over her when she was finally finished and she already wanted to turn around as his voice stopped her.

"Shouldn't you put some on my back, too?" Killian asked, grinning softly, the fake innocence of his smile not fooling her but she had been the one who told him to put on sun screen, she could hardly say no now.

"Sit down." Emma snapped, pushing him towards a nearby fallen tree and pressing him down. Kneeling behind him, she squeezed some of the lotion on his back and started to rub it in. But relatively soon she got distracted by the fine lines that crossed his back, scars that were telling her that he hadn't spent the last three hundred years laying lazily in the sun.

She couldn't help tracing a finger over one particular broad scar before she pressed her hands hard against his ribcage as she spread the lotion down his back, her hands skimming his waist before she returned her hands to his shoulders and feeling his tense muscles she automatically dug her fingers in, massaging slowly along the corded muscle, up his neck and Killian groaned, leaning into her touch, both apparently forgetting for a second what they were to each other as he whispered hoarsely. "That feels fantastic."

Her fingers continued to work over his neck and shoulders, kneading them gently as if it was the most normal thing in the world that she was giving him a massage and she deliberately overheard the nagging voice in her head that didn't stop telling her that she should get her hands off him, that she was playing with fire and if she wasn't careful she might burn.

"You are pretty tense." Emma said quietly, digging her fingers in a particular hard knot and he stiffened under her hands for a second before he relaxed, a soft chuckle reaching her ear.

"It's nothing compared to the tension between my legs." Killian replied suggestively and turned his head, looking at her over his shoulder. "Do you wanna take care of that, too?"

She stumbled to her feet angrily, slapping the brim of his hat. "Do you never stop?"

"Not in this lifetime. I'm doing this for three hundred years. I'm not gonna stop now."

"Just ..." Emma didn't even know what to say because she was actually angrier at herself for letting her guard down like that than at him for being his usual cocky self. "Just get back to work. I want to finish this part today."

~K&E~

She had managed to not look at him directly for over an hour still unnerved by the sun screen encounter and all the feelings touching his body had elicited in her. As she heard water splashing she almost dreaded to look up but as if she was a moth flying into a flame, she lifted her head, taking in a sharp breath.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emma groaned. He was leaning over the bucket of water he'd fetched from the river a while ago, splashing water against his chest before he threw his hat on the next pole.

Okay, this was really not funny anymore. She felt as if she was on the brink of hyperventilating as he lifted the bucket of water onto a pole and slipping his hand under it he held it over his head, turning it around to pour the water over his body and the soft spluttering sounds he made when the water hit his upturned face shot straight to her core, making her needy and achy in a matter of seconds.

This must be a dream. She must be dreaming. This couldn't be real. He couldn't have just drenched himself in front of her eyes, he wasn't standing only a few feet away with water rivulets running down his body, droplets glistening in his scruff, his eyelashes sticking together as he met her gaze, robbing her of breath as his sparkling blue eyes bored into hers. This was just a dream. But then his mouth suddenly turned up into a smug grin and sudden realization hit her.

Running towards him, she slapped her hand against his chest, shoving him backwards. "You bastard! You did all of this on purpose." Breathing heavily, she glared up at him, planting her hands on her hips as she shouted. "You're unbelievable. You manipulative bastard."

Furious, she swirled around, starting to walk back to the car and just leave him behind. But she had just taken one step before his hand closed around her arm and yanked her back.

"Hey, love." Killian drawled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his body. "Not so fast."

"Get your hands off me." Emma shouted, struggling against his strong arms around her, knocking her baseball cap off her head in the attempt to get out of his arms.

"You do know I love a challenge."

"What challenge?" Emma snapped, pressing her hands hard against his chest, jerking them back sharply when she realized that touching his naked skin was not a good idea right now.

"You said you didn't care. Since the moment we've met you wanted to make me believe that I didn't affect you in the least. I just wanted to prove you wrong."

"You didn't prove anything. I'm not ..." Emma started but Killian interrupted her. "Turned on? Don't lie, princess. It doesn't suit you. Besides, open book. Remember?"

Cocking her head, she looked up into his smug face and suddenly something in her snapped. "You know what? What the hell. I'll just blame the heat."

"Blame the heat for what?"

"This." Emma said determined before she yanked the hat from his head and pulled him down, crushing her lips on his, just taking what she couldn't stop thinking about for the last few hours. It only took him a beat to catch up with her and he tightened his arms around her, pulling her even closer as his tongue delved into her mouth, engaging her in a hot and passionate kiss that set their bodies on fire.

"Okay, that was a surprise." Killian said, slightly breathless when they needed to come up for air.

"A surprise?" Emma leaned back in his arms to meet his eyes. "You were taunting me the whole day. Since the moment you showed up in those ridiculous clothes.

"Okay, just tell me already." Killian said, slightly exasperated. "What's wrong with these clothes?"

Emma hesitated a second, asking herself if she should really tell him but then she just went with it. "They look too good on you."

"So you do care what I'm wearing." Killian replied, the cocky grin back on his face.

"Wipe that smug grin from your face or I'll slap you." Emma growled.

"You can always kiss it away." Killian said, cocking an eyebrow. "Can't smile when my lips are otherwise occupied, can I?"

"Gosh, what was I thinking?"

"You were thinking how much you want ..." Killian started but was interrupted by her lips pressing against his again, his mouth curling up into a broad smile and Emma mumbled exasperatedly against his lips. "Stop smiling."

"Then make me." Killian shot back, groaning deep in his throat as her lips captured his again, as her body pressed hard into his and the smile dropped of his face, replaced by pure hunger as he delved into the kiss, overwhelmed by sheer greed. He just wanted more. He wanted her. All of her.

"Emma?" Killian rasped against her lips. "I want you. I wanted you since the moment we met. If you don't want me ..." He gulped in air, keeping a tight reign on his control. "If you don't want me, you have to stop this now."

"I don't want to stop." Emma breathed, laughing out loud as he sighed relieved.

"Thank all the Gods." Killian leaned his forehead against hers, taking in a deep breath before he said quietly. "So here and now?"

"Yes. Here and now." Emma replied, pulling him with her down to the ground. She would not let herself over think this. He wanted her. She wanted him. They would just give in to the temptation and to hell with reason.

* * *

**I have to admit writing fluff for those two is quite a challenge, writing angst is much easier and I'm not sure if I got Killian 100% right because we seldom see him so carefree on the show but I thought I'll give it a try and I hope I did them justice nonetheless! :-)**

**Please review!**


End file.
